


As Long As You Love Me So (Let it Snow)

by MASD_1138



Series: Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Rey is really supportive, Snowed In, Winter Clothes, insecure!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Being stuck on a frozen planet is far from what Poe Dameron considers a good time. However, it gives him the time to think about how he dedicates his time.





	As Long As You Love Me So (Let it Snow)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m sort of back. I’ve almost finished my finals and I’ve been slowly working on this in my study breaks. I hope you like it. Also to everyone doing the 25 days of Damerey, y’all are amazing.

Poe hates being stuck on this planet. It’s too cold, there’s snow everywhere, he can’t see ten feet ahead of him and he has to wear twelve layers if he wants to step out of the Falcon. He wasn’t made for this type of weather. Extreme heat and humidity, no problem. Bone chilling cold and icy winds, we have a problem. Even BB-8 has to wait on the old freighter with R2-D2 since the harsh conditions would make their circuits freeze.

However, there is one positive side to this mission. Leia had assigned it to Rey and him. They haven’t had a lot of alone time together in the last couple of months. The last couple of missions were in groups and their duties on base take up most of their time. The only alone time they get is when they shower and sleep together.

They were, as usual, very effective on their assignment and had managed to get the intel in record time. The problem is that there was a sudden electromagnetic snowstorm and now they are stuck on the frozen rock. So now they are trapped on the Falcon until the storm ends.

If he doesn’t think too much about where they are, he can actually really enjoy himself. They’ve been living in this little domestic bubble for the past two days. So it isn’t as bad as it could potentially be.

Poe stands up from the captain’s chair after he finishes checking the weather radar for the second time this night. It looks like they will be able to leave today in the afternoon. He can hear the wind whipping the hull of the Falcon, the tiny piece of ice it’s carrying bouncing of the metal with a clinking sound. He walks down the hall to the captain’s quarters where Rey is still sleeping. When the door slides open and he lays his eyes on her sleeping form, he’s suddenly not that excited to leave. He’s enjoyed not having to get up really early - he still wakes up, but he gets to stay cuddled up in bed with Rey - and being able to relax a bit.

He toes off his unlaced boots and lifts the blankets quickly so he can slide in beside Rey. As soon as he’s laying down, she turns around in her sleep and curls her body around his. Poe kisses the crown of her head and her hands grip his shirt. He looks down at her and pulls the blankets tighter around them. Rey’s eyes open slightly and a soft smile etches itself on her face.

“How’s it looking out there Commander?” Rey mumbles, her voice heavy with sleep.

“I think we’ll be able to leave in the afternoon,” Poe answers and brushes a strand of hair away from Rey’s face, tucking it behind her ear.

“Mmmmh, what time is it?” Rey asks before using her grip on Poe’s shirt to pull herself so she’s half laying on him.

“About four in the morning,” Poe responds as he wraps an arm around her waist to help her settle. “We can stay in bed for a couple of hours.”

“That’s good,” Rey sighs appreciatively and rubs her nose just under his collarbone.

Poe closes his eyes and falls asleep quickly, the weight of Rey over him lulling him to a deep and relaxed slumber.

***

A couple of hours later, Poe wakes up comfortably warm in bed. He rolls on his side to cuddle with Rey some more. However, his hand lands on an empty spot. He opens his eyes and sits up in bed. He swings his legs out of the bed and puts his boots on, lacing them partly. As he walks down the hallway to the main hold, he starts to hear BB-8 beeping happily and Rey replying. Poe walks in and Rey turns around to greet him. She wearing his thermal underclothes, the shirt going down to her mid-thigh. The long sleeves of the shirt are rolled up and the pants are bunched up at her ankles since she’s also wearing her boots. She has her hat on, the ends of her hair peaking out. 

“Good morning sleepy head,” Rey teases him. She takes a mug off the counter and walks towards him. “Made you some caff.”

“Thank you.” Poe takes the cup from her hands and leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

“I checked the radar and I think we might be able to leave a bit sooner,” Rey says and takes a sip from her own mug.

“Oh, okay,” Poe mumbles in his mug, trying to hide his disappointment.

“I thought you wanted to leave as quickly as possible.” Rey cocks her head to the side and frowns.

“No, it’s great that with get to leave quicker. Leia needs the intel and we are already two days late,” Poe is quick to respond.

“But?” Rey comes closer to him and cards her hand in his curls to try to calm down his bed hair.

“It’s just that I realized that this is the most alone time we’ve had together in a while and I’ve been really enjoying it.” Poe sighs. “I’ve also never taken any days off for years and catching up on sleep is really nice.”

Rey smiles at him and lowers her hand to cup his cheek. Poe leans into her touch. They don’t get a lot of intimate moments like right now. They are lucky enough that they are able to make this relationship work with how they are almost always busy or in danger. It’s also the first time Poe has been able to have a long lasting relationship since he joined the Navy. Rey is also the first person he can se himself spend the rest of his life with. He didn’t know it would take a snowstorm to make him realize this.

“Do you know how much you mean to me?” Poe asks after he puts his mug on the table beside them. 

“Of course Poe and you mean a lot to me,” Rey answers and runs her thumb just under his eye in a way that she hopes his comforting. “What are you thinking about?”

“I don’t feel like I’m doing enough to show you how I love you.”

“Poe I don’t need big displays of affection to know that.”

“Maybe you don’t need them, but you certainly deserve them.”

“You see, just you saying that means everything to me,” Rey breaths out. “We can make the effort to have a little more alone time if you want. Like having a meal in our quarters instead of in mess.”

Poe shakes his head slightly before turning his head and kissing the palm of her hand. “I love you so much and I will do everything in my power to show you.”

“Well, we can start by making a better effort to make some alone time in our schedule.” Rey leans in to kiss him softly on his lips. 

Poe pulls her closer to him and gets lost in the feeling of Rey for a while. Eventually, they stop kissing and Rey smiles at him. “You look pretty in my thermals,” he whispers against her cheek.

Rey hums in appreciation and puts her hands on his hips, her thumbs drawing circles on his hipbones. “We still have a couple hours until the storm is over.”

Poe’s hand goes up to her hair, pushing her hat off and trowing it on the table. “What do you want to do?”

“Well, since I stole your thermals, I have to find a way to keep you warm.”

“What do you suggest?” Poe teases her, shivering but not because of the cold.

“I heard that skin-to-skin contact is the best way to keep people warm.” Rey steps away from him and pulls on his hand, leading him down the hall back to their quarters.

A couple of hours later, the Falcon lifts up and makes its jump into light speed carrying two very warm pilots.


End file.
